dancecentralfandomcom-20200223-history
Eliot
"Hey, It's your boy Eliot, and for the record, if you're calling because you found this number on a bathroom wall, my name is not Angel, and I will '''NOT '''show you a good time,Um...beep!" Eliot is a character in Dance Central. He is a secret unlockable 9th dancer. he is also unique as he is, clearly, a robot. After further research, it is found that Eliot was once a young boy, abducted by the D.A.N.C.E. subsidiary of the Borg, and assimilated into their collective. However, his mind was able to break free, and he escaped the Borg. According to his extremely noninconspicuous bio, he attempts to act like a human. Evidently, he stinks at it. His life and certain parts of his bio are based on Pinnochio, which also happens to be his favorite movie. In the downloadable song "D.A.N.C.E.," one of the moves is called "The E.L.I.O.T." This is an obvious reference to his name. He is in Dance Central 2 as a keychain on Lil' T's belt, though it only shows his head. Also a dance move called "Evil ELIOT" in the Tan-Step in Dance Central 3, followed by a reference to DC2 called "D-CYPHER ELITE". How to unlock Eliot Eliot can be unlocked in one of 2 ways. The 1st way is to reach the max rank (Living Legend). This is, however, the most time consuming method of unlocking him. The 2nd way is to get 5 stars on the Grand Finale challenge on any difficulty. The best way to do this is to play the challenge on Easy. You will (hopefully) know the routines by now, as accessing the challenge requires you to play through ''EVERY ''song in the game (excluding PDLC) Outfits ﻿Eliot's 2.0 outfit is very basic. He wears a white and red cap on his head. His "Dressy" outfit is different however. He is now teal and his headwear is replaced with a beige fedora hat. He also wears a yellow-beige tie, which are the only additions. Score Chatchphrases Five Stars or Five Golden Stars *"On the floor with moves like that, you cannot step to this! Yeah!" *"My moves are legendary and all aroud super fly! Yeah! I knew i could do it, I just knew!" *"Woooh! Prepare it get's totally pretty you know!" *"That was the total best! Everyone else is mad lame, bro! Woooh! Four or Three Stars *"I've got mad skills, yo! *"Well now really, that is pretty awesome! Mmm-hmm! I've got life skills son!" Two, One or No Stars *"I don't know I have it, and I can see." 'Character Creation' In the final installment of the "Dance Central sketchbook" series, we're taking a look at the game's wildest characters, Eliot and Ttiw Torlep. Yes, that's a dancing robot and a dancing ninja, respectively. Named for Harmonix artist Eliot Min, Dance Central's lovable robot is unlocked by earning a five star rating on the game's "Grand Finale Challenge" on any difficulty level."I set out to design robot I would actually want to encounter in real life," says the real life Min who jokingly adds that, like the fictional robotic dancer, he's "also trying, unsuccessfully to pass as a human being." "When I was thinking about things I liked as a kid," he continues, "I actually remember E.T., so I added the little heart to give him that little bit of warmth." Harmonix is no stranger to adding deep, hidden "Easter Eggs" to its games. But Dance Central art lead Dare Matheson admits that as the sizes of projects increased over the years, these little unlockables fell by the wayside. "The smaller scale of this game gave us the chance to add an Easter Egg character who would be the ultimate dance badass," says Matheson. Eliot came up we also had to add Mr. Eliot Min, Harmonix artist and namesake for the beloved in-game robot. We asked Eliot about his robotic alter-ego and he told us “I set out to design robot I would actually want to encounter in real life. When I was thinking about things I liked as a little kid I actually remembered E.T., so I added the little heart to give him that little bit of warmth.” Hellion chimed in, “we actually wrote Eliot the robot to be a little bit similar to our real-life Eliot. You know, he’s an extremely cute and very sympathetic guy.” “And like me, he’s also trying, unsuccessfully, to pass as a human being,” Min joked. By now Dance Central fans have probably figured out that Eliot is obsessed with two things: being a regular (human) kid, and breaking into the world of dance. His obsession runs so deep that you may notice him tracking your moves, stats, and battles as you play: “Excessive Live Information Overload Tracker” is the long-form of the acronym, ELIOT. Name: Eliot  Hobbies: All totally normal, regular stuff, like baseball, apple pies, and straight chillin’.  Interests: Becoming a real dancer! AND getting to party with all the cool kids!  Favorite Movie: Saw this one about a puppet and a woodcarver? No clue why, but it resonated.  Favorite Past-time: Hard to pick between all the human stuff to chose from, like sleeping, breathing, chewing… You know, the usual.  Blood Type: Haha, um… A-? ‘Cause I, like, totally have blood and everything. Just like all humans. Obviously, right? robotics10-620x.jpg robotics05-620x.jpg eliot-concept2.jpg eliot-concept.jpg Category:Characters Category:Robots